


Truly your's

by orphan_account



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Olberic and Cyrus were sharing a room in Victor's hollow's Inn. Olberic and Cyrus agree to take the next step in their Realationship. *Finished*





	Truly your's

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been originally a accidently post, I'm really happy because I'm finally done and I can do other things with my life.

In Victor's Hollow, there was a party of eight who came for the tornement and whatever the fuck the other girl needed to do. But this was going to be one of the places they have been without forgetting soon. In the Inn, there were four rooms available so the party paired up and split into them. Alas our main characters were just in room 69 of the Inn so that doesn't matter.

"Listen to me Cyrus." Olberic had said in a slightly softer voice then usual to the one he truly adored. "DO you mind if we take the next step?" Olberic asked as he slowly kissed Cyrus's cheek. "I'm willing to let you take me." Cyrus said slowly hoping Olberic would take another step. "I will, just let me know if there is a problem." Olberic said lightly before slowly closing the gap between their lips.

Their lips crashed together with divine fervour and Cyrus wanted to feel Olberic so much more so he slightly licked Olberic's lower lip asking politely for him to enter his mouth. And then Olberic did precisely that, it was generally a really passionate kiss as they slowly stripped eachother of their garments.

Cyrus was essentially a squirming mess and Olberic hadn't of done anything yet. Admittedly, this was the first time they had even remotely seen each other like this with their desire intermingling with each other. Olberic slowly sighed and place his hands around the waist of his lover. Cyrus slowly bought a hand down Olberic's chest and slowly withdrawed.

Olberic slowly bought himself down to the tip of Cyrus's dick and slowly pressed light kisses across it. Cyrus was generally very sensitive so his moans were rather loud. At this point they were wondering if they should continue unless someone heard but they agreed to have this night together.

"Olberic--I-I-" Cyrus didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before his cum covered Olberic's chest. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Cyrus quickly apologised as he didn't think this would happen. "It's fine. Now I'm warning you this could hurt and I'm so sorry." Olberic said before he gave his ass a warning squeeze.

"Listen, I'd never be mad at you Cyrus. I would just enjoy this if you did to." Olberic said as he entered a finger into Cyrus's hole, at this point Cyrus was physically squirming. At the same time they also shared a sloppy, frenzied kiss. As Olberic removed that finger, it was accompanied by a lewd 'pop' sound.

Olberic gazed into Cyrus's eyes which were dark with lust. Olberic pulled Cyrus into another less frenzied but far more passionate than anything else. "Do you mind if I-" Olberic was in the middle of his sentence when Cyrus had cut him off with a nod. Olberic took a deep breath after that.

Olberic had slowly entered himself into Cyrus which elicited small moans from his uke "Please! I actually think I need you!" Cyrus said in a frenzied voice as Olberic carried on getting faster and Cyrus's moans got even louder and slightly more lousy as well. They both ended cuming at the same time, acompanied by the duo shouting eachother's name.

" I'm sort of wishing that never ended and it ended up being louder-" Cyrus said as Olberic cut him off with a small butterfly kiss. "You're my everything." Olberic had said in a slightly deeper tone, perhaps even slightly possessively. They soon feel asleep holding eachother in each other's arms.

When they woke up the next morning, they looked eachother tenderly with passion that was probably locked away last night. "I suppose we should go see the others, and the Inn owner."Cyrus said as he pointed out many somewhat clear stains on the bed."I already did-" Olberic said carrying on with his sentence" when I paid for the rooms I told the Owner that there was extra for cleaning."

They soon both got dressed as they left the room holding hands as they headed to the lobby. "Ah the sleepyhead's are finally here." A rather edgy man had said sarcastically.

They don't even know the whole story-

**Author's Note:**

> I only have end notes because I think I'm going to jail. I added a small reference to Louder from BanG Dream near the end.


End file.
